


Sexless Education

by Nullifier



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: In a desperate attempt to not get expelled by that asshole Kamoshida, Ryuji agrees to participate as a subject in Kamoshida's sex education class. Except that Kamoshida fails to mention some important details.Warning: Very graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 18





	Sexless Education

**Author's Note:**

> This story was very heavily inspired by a story I absolutely love called The Classroom - Biology Lesson: http://burstsbustsandpops.blogspot.com/2013/07/the-classroom-biology-lesson-fgroupfm.html  
> I basically just copied the same methodology, but with a Persona 5 reskin because Kamoshida and Ryuji perfectly fit with my image of a classroom dissection scenario.  
> (I will admit that I didn't think the whole thing with the classmates through, so it just flowed terribly. Thinking about it, they kinda give me Danganronpa vibes with a classroom of boys falling into despair, but oh well, I wanted to incorporate the students somehow.)

Ryuji sat in the classroom staring out the window like a typical anime protagonist. It was the annual sex education class, so Ryuji was stuck in a classroom full of guys. Not only that, but of all teachers he was assigned to, it had to be Kamoshida! His leg only just healed up after that asshole broke it last year, ruining not only his chances of becoming an athlete in the future, but his reputation with the entire school as well! And not only that, but he hated that his mom of all people felt the need to apologize to the teacher. It was that asshole Kamoshida's fault, but he made his mom bow her head to that asshole for something that wasn't even his fault!

Ryuji let out a deep sigh. This was day 2 of sex education. The previous day, Kamoshida told the entire class that there was going to be a very special lesson today. What lesson was that? Not even Ryuji knew! Why would Ryuji know? Because a few months ago while Ryuji was still in his cast, Kamoshida struck a deal with Ryuji.

~~Flashback~~

Ryuji stands in front of Kamoshida's office, letting out a sigh. Kamoshida called him over to his office after PE. Of course that asshole would make him walk up a flight of stairs  _ in a cast _ just to see him. Ryuji opens the door, getting greeted by Kamoshida’s smug face.

Kamoshida: “Ah, the little troublemaker himself, Mr. Sakamoto. I must say, that cast suits you perfectly!”

Ugh, Ryuji just wanted to punch his smug face in! Of course, he had to hold back because the  _ last _ time he tried that, Kamoshida broke his leg!

Ryuji: “What is it, Kamoshida? Here to make fun of me one last time before I get expelled?”

Kamoshida: “What? Of course not! I just came here to tell you that, out of the goodness of my heart-”

Ryuji just rolls his eyes at that. Yeah, right. It was the “goodness of his heart” that Ryuji now has a broken leg, a broken dream,  _ and _ a broken reputation.

Kamoshida: “-I had a talk with Principal Kobayakawa, and he agreed to let you stay in school.”

Ryuji’s eyes lit up.

Ryuji: “F-for real?”

Kamoshida: “Yes, for real.”

Yes! Ryuji wasn’t getting expelled! All right, he at least had one piece of good news for his mom!

Kamoshida: “In exchange-”

And of course there’s a condition.

Kamoshida: “-you will participate in the yearly Sex Education class as my subject.”

Ryuji was stunned. Sex Education?! Why was Kamoshida bringing up  _ Sex Education _ of all things?

Ryuji: “Whoa whoa, hole up. Does this mean that I have to like, show my junk to all the girls?”

Kamoshida: “Of course not!”   
Oh, thanks god.

Kamoshida: “The classes are split between boys and girls, so you’ll only be showing your junk to the boys.”

...Great, that makes all the difference.

Kamoshida: “What do you say? You’ve all got the same stuff anyways. You can choose to be my subject, or you can go home and tell your poor sweet mother that you’re getting expelled.”

Ugh, Kamoshida knew which of Ryuji’s buttons to press and he  _ hated _ it.

Ryuji: “...Fine…”

Kamoshida: “Excellent! The classes start in about 3 months. I’m sure your leg will be healed up in time.”

~~Flashback over~~

Ryuji just braced himself for the worst. He already lost his reputation, so what’s the worst that could happen?

As the bell started to ring, Kamoshida walked into the classroom.

Kamoshida: “Alright, boys. Settle down. Now then, today is the day of our special lesson.”

The boys all gossipped amongst each other.

Boy A: “Does this ‘special lesson’ happen to involve one of us getting naked in front of the class?”

Kamoshida: “Why yes, it does!”

The boys in the class were now  _ really _ riled up.

Boy B: “What? One of us naked?”

Boy C: “Oh god, I hope it’s not me!”

Kamoshida clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention.

Kamoshida: “Now now, don’t worry, I already have a volunteer, and he already knows who he is. Isn’t that right, Mr. Sakamoto?”

The whole class looked over in Ryuji’s direction.

Boy D: “ _ The _ Sakamoto? What, is he trying to suck Kamoshida’s dick after what happened before?”

Boy E: “Maybe he’s doing this to not get expelled!”

The entire class laughed at that. It was a joke… but also true. This was quite literally the one thing keeping Ryuji from getting expelled.

Kamoshida: “Alright, we don’t have all day. Mr. Sakamoto, why don’t you come up to the class and take off your clothes.”

Ryuji grumbled to himself again, upset that he has to do something so embarrassing. He got up to the front of the class and started undressing. Ryuji tried to think of it as just undressing for PE. Once he was down to just his boxers, he just stood there, hands on his boxers, but refusing to budge. Kamoshida let out a cough.

Kamoshida: “The boxers as well, if you will.”

Ryuji braced himself and quickly pulled down his boxers, showing the whole class his junk.

The whole class making various noises, ranging from cat calls to laughter, and everything in between. Meanwhile, Ryuji just moves his hand over to cover up what he could to save himself from more embarrassment.

Kamoshida: “Now then, Mr. Sakamoto, why don’t you have a seat up here.”

Kamoshida proceeds to walk up to a special chair he had brought in ahead of time that looks kinda like the chair you’d sit on at the dentist. Ryuji thought it was a bit strange, but he didn’t have a choice. He sat down on the seat, still covering up his crotch with one hand. Kamoshida walks up to Ryuji and begins to strap him down one limb at a time, forcing his legs apart and showing his crotch to the whole class.

Ryuji: “Hey, what gives!”

Kamoshida: “That’s just to keep you from covering up the class material. After all, this is Sex Education. I can’t teach the class if you’re covering up your sex organs.”

This was not what Ryuji was expecting at all. He thought he was just going to get up and show the class his junk. Not only was this way more embarrassing than he thought, but now Kamoshida’s got him strapped down!

Kamoshida: “Now then, why don’t we all have a closer look at Mr. Sakamoto here.”

Kamoshida wheels the chair to the front of the class and then proceeds to move the position of the seat’s leg straps, spreading Ryuji’s legs out even further for the class to see. So apparently Kamoshida has full control of what position Ryuji was in. Great, just what Ryuji wanted, for that power hungry asshole to be in even more control of him.

The boys in the classroom were all laughing to themselves, glad that they won’t have to endure this kind of embarrassment. At the same time, a few were feeling a weird sensation in their pants. Kamoshida notices that a few of them started crossing their legs.

Kamoshida: “I see some of you boys are starting to get an erection. Don’t worry, this is perfectly normal. It doesn’t mean you’re gay or anything, you can still be straight and admire another guy’s body.”

The boys in the class let out a sigh of relief. So this was a perfectly normal reaction, huh?

Kamoshida: “Now then, I’m going to begin the lesson with a quick review from yesterday. And in the meantime, I encourage all of you to come up and get a feel of Mr. Sakamoto’s goods. I’m sure you’ve all seen your own parts before, so it’s a good opportunity to see another guy’s parts. After all, it’ll be the last we’ll see of it.”

Of course it’d be the last they see of it. Ryuji sure as hell ain’t letting any of these guys see him naked ever again! Unbeknownst to him, Kamoshida meant something completely different from what Ryuji was thinking.

As Kamoshida reviewed all the parts and functions of a guy’s penis and testicles, the boys in class were crowded around Ryuji, all trying to cop a feel. Some going further as to touch other parts of his body like his nipples, or the leg that Kamoshida broke. A few of Ryuji’s old track teammates were also in the class, and those kids were a bit more ruthless, flicking and smacking Ryuji’s balls a few times for shits and giggles.

Kamoshida: “As you all know, these little organs here are  _ very _ sensitive. So make sure to protect them well. Of course, don’t worry about Mr. Sakamoto. He’s here for our entertainment, so smack away!”

As Kamoshida said that, the boys started to laugh and began smacking his balls harder.

Ryuji: “Ow! Why you!”

Boy E: “Oh no, Sakamoto’s mad! Whatever shall we do?”

The classed continued to laugh at Ryuji’s helplessness and continued to abuse his poor balls.

Kamoshida: “Alright, go back to your seats, everyone. We’re about to move on to our next lesson.”

Kamoshida turned Ryuji’s chair around to face the front of the class. Thank god! He no longer had to see everyone’s stupid faces anymore!

Kamoshida then proceeded to turn on a projector and aimed it at Ryuji’s crotch, showing a large, blown-up video of his crotch for the entire class to see. Great, now everyone has an even  _ better _ look at him.

Kamoshida: “Yesterday, we mostly focused on the external parts of a guy’s crotch. Today, we’ll be learning about the internal structures.”

Everyone started gossipping again.

Ryuji: “Internal structures?! Wait, what the hell do you mean by that, Kamoshida?”

Kamoshida knew Ryuji was going to object, so he grabbed Ryuji’s underwear and shoved it in his mouth to silence him. Meanwhile, the boys in the class were confused too.

Boy A: “Internal structures? Did I hear that right?”

Boy B: “You mean he’s going to cut open Sakamoto’s junk?”

Boy C: “Wait, he can’t do that, can he? That  _ has _ to be illegal, right?”

Boy D: “Guys, he’s clearly kidding. He probably just wants to give Sakamoto a scare or something.”

Kamoshida just continues to smile, enjoying their naivety. But he knows that once his lesson’s over, he would change them all forever.

Kamoshida: “Now then, I will begin by removing the scrotum.”

Kamoshida gets out a scalpel and proceeds to start cutting into Ryuji’s scrotum, going around in a circle to remove it all in one piece. Ryuji meanwhile is going ballistic. He’s trying with all his might to get out of the chair, but not only was the chair very sturdy, refusing to budge, but Kamoshida also had a knife up to his crotch. It was only going to put Ryuji in more pain. To make thing worse, Ryuji could feel his cock stirring. Was he seriously getting an erection from this? For real?

Boy B: “Whoa, Kamoshida’s actually doing it!”

Boy A: “Is Sakamoto enjoying this? He’s getting hard!”

Boy D: “Gross, wtf? Shouldn’t we call the cops or something?”

Boy C: “I mean, Kamoshida’s the teacher. He knows what he’s doing, right? Besides, it’s just Sakamoto anyways.”

At the last part, the class piped up. They knew this lesson was very wrong… but also it’s just Ryuji. Who cares? Definitely not any of them! Meanwhile, Kamoshida just continued on with his lesson. He fully expected this reaction. After all, if it was between Kamoshida, the highly respected PE teacher who single-handedly brought fame to the school, or the notorious Sakamoto kid that everyone hated, who would they side with? Kamoshida continued cutting into Ryuji’s scrotum, making a nice, clean cut from the base of his cock and reaching the other side, then slicing it off by the small piece of skin still attached to his cock.

Kamoshida: “And there we have it, Sakamoto’s scrotum.”

Kamoshida proceeded to put Ryuji’s scrotum on a petri dish and gave it to the first boy in the classroom.

Kamoshida: “Here you go, everyone feel free to take a look and pass it to the next person. You may immediately have noticed some differences between now and when you were playing with Sakamoto’s full, unaltered junk. Now that I’ve removed it, it should slowly lose heat and turn colder and less stretchy.”

The first boy in the class was a bit freaked out and just passed the petri dish to the next boy.

Kamoshida: “Come on, don’t be shy. Feel free to play around with it. After all, Sakamoto won’t be needing it anymore!”

The 2nd boy in the row slowly picked it up and stretched it around, a bit creeped out, and a bit aroused. The boys in the class continued passing it around, some refusing to touch it, and others being a bit more wary, a select few just playing around with it like it’s nothing. As they continued to pass it around, Kamoshida continued with his lesson.

Kamoshida: “Now that we have Sakamoto’s  _ pesky _ scrotum out of the way, we now have access to his testicles.”

A few boys were feeling squeamish seeing Ryuji’s naked testicles in full view on the projector.

Kamoshida: “Come on, you’re all guys, right? Have some backbone! If not, then feel free to come up! I’ll just give you a quick snip and turn you into a girl!”

The boys dared not speak up about their discomfort after this.

Kamoshida: “Continuing on, we have the testicles. The most sensitive organs on your bodies. While they’re very sensitive, they’re also surprisingly sturdy. Watch!”

Kamoshida takes one of Ryuji’s balls and puts it between his fingers. He can see the fear in Ryuji’s eyes, which only serves to turn him on. He then very quickly applies a lot of pressure on Ryuji’s ball, causing him to scream loudly through the boxers stuffed in his mouth.

Kamoshida: “See how deformed the testicle has gotten? And now as soon as I let go, it’ll bounce right back to normal!”

Kamoshida lets go, giving Ryuji a moment of rest. His abused nut immediately bounced right back to its original shape as the boys all watched in a combination of awe and disgust.

Kamoshida: “Now it’s time for the fun part. We’re about to cut open Sakamoto’s testicle.”

This was going too far. Not that it hadn’t already, but Ryuji couldn’t let Kamoshida do this! He tried his hardest to get out of the restraints, but it was pointless. Plus, his testicles were just attached to his body by his own sperm cords and nothing else, so his struggle wasn’t even making it harder for Kamoshida to perform his little experiment.

Kamoshida: “The outer skin of the testicle is surprisingly tough… and slippery. That’s why I like to start off by stabbing the scalpel straight into the center.”

Kamoshida places the scalpel vertically over Ryuji’s exposed testicle. Ryuji’s shaking his head and struggling with all his might to get out, but to no avail. With a sadistic smile on his face, Kamoshida plunges the scalpel straight into the heart of Ryuji’s testicle, causing him to yell so loudly through his boxers, that he might have even been heard by the classroom next door. This was the most excruciating thing that Ryuji had ever experienced. Kamoshida then proceeds to jiggle the scalpel around, destroying the inside of Ryuji’s nut and enjoying the sound of his muffled screams.

Kamoshida slowly moves the scalpel towards him, cutting open the testicle and causing its contents to leak out. Most of the guys had closed their eyes at this point, but some were starting to enjoy this sick, twisted show. Kamoshida continued, prying Ryuji’s split testicle and showing the whole class the closer look at what the inside is like.

Kamoshida: “Here we can see the inside of Sakamoto’s testicles. The inside is filled with a bunch of small little tubes. These are what creates the sperm in your body. Here, I’ll just scrape off some more for you to see.”

Ryuji starts flailing around again. Every time he feels like he’s reached the peak of pain, Kamoshida manages to make it worse. Kamoshida just continues to scrape and scrape until the inside of Ryuji’s testicle has been mostly scraped clean, making the most unbearable pain imaginable.

Kamoshida: “Now that we’ve had our fun, it’s time to remove this useless thing right here and pass it around the class.”

Kamoshida takes a hold of the sperm cord connecting Ryuji’s testicle to his crotch and stretches it tight. With a quick flick, he cuts it off at the base of Ryuji’s crotch and puts it on another petri dish for the class to pass around.

Kamoshida: “I suppose it’s time to open up this other one… but how about let’s have some fun instead?”

Kamoshida grabs the testicle with his fingers and begins applying pressure, causing Ryuji to scream again.

Kamoshida: “Earlier I showed how Sakamoto’s testicle just bounced right back after applying some pressure on it. However, no matter how sturdy these things may be, there’s still a limit to how much abuse they can take.”

Kamoshida begins to squeeze harder and harder, forcing Ryuji’s ball to compress further and further.

Kamoshida: “As you can see, the testicle is deforming quite a bit. However, eventually the pressure against the walls here will reach its breaking point and pop, just like a balloon! Observe.”

As Kamoshida says that, he begins applying pressure on Ryuji’s ball with with hands, trying his best to pop the thing. As Kamoshida gets closer and closer to popping Ryuji’s ball, a few guys start cheering him on.

Boy A-D: “Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!”

Soon, all of the boys in the class seem to be chiming in unison.

Kamoshida: “See that, Sakamoto? You heard what the class wants.”

Ryuji tilted his head back a bit and saw how excited the class looked. The classroom of boys who were so squeamish earlier on is now suddenly cheering Kamoshida on? This class was all kinds of messed up!

Kamoshida tightened his grip and used his Olympic strength to squeeze the life out of Ryuji’s remaining ball. After just a few short moments, the walls of Ryuji’s last ball ruptured, spraying Ryuji as well as some of the boys on the front row with Ryuji’s nut guts. At this point, the pain was too much for Ryuji and he had completely passed out. Meanwhile, the classroom cheered, completely entranced by Kamoshida’s lesson.

Kamoshida: “Thank you, thank you. Now settle down, we still have one last part to take care of.”

Kamoshida cut off Ryuji’s remaining testicle and grabbed onto Ryuji’s flaccid dick.

Kamoshida: “This here is Mr. Sakamoto’s penis. Now some of you may be confused as to why Sakamoto’s penis has this extra flap of skin. This is the foreskin, and it’s something that some parents decide to cut off after you’re born. In Sakamoto’s case, looks like his parents decided not to.”

Kamoshida shoves the knife under Ryuji’s foreskin and proceeds to cut it off in a circle, somehow maintaining its shape. Kamoshida proceeds to wear it like a ring.

Kamoshida: “In case some of your can’t afford to buy a wedding ring, here’s an easy way of getting a free one!”

The class laughed at Kamoshida’s joke as he took Ryuji’s foreskin and put it on another petri dish for the class to pass around. As Kamoshida begins the next section, Ryuji starts to regain consciousness.

Kamoshida: “Ah, I see that Mr. Sakamoto has awakened. Just in time for the next part.”

Kamoshida starts playing with the tip of Ryuji’s newly circumcised cock, forcing him to get an erection.

Kamoshida: “This is the glans of the penis, and the most sensitive part. It’s also the part that brings the most pleasure. Without it, well… let’s just say it makes masturbation difficult, if not impossible.”

Kamoshida continues rubbing Ryuji’s cock, making it harder and harder.

Kamoshida: “As you can see, but stimulating the glans, I’m able to force Mr. Sakamoto to get an erection. That, or of course, he’s enjoying the lecture so much it’s turned him on.”

Ryuji could only stare in fear as Kamoshida brought the scalpel right up to the tip of his dick. Kamoshida licked his lips as he began carving into Ryuji’s dick, very painfully cutting out the head of his dick.

Kamoshida: “There, now Mr. Sakamoto will no longer get to experience the pleasures of masturbation.”

Kamoshida placed it on another petri dish to pass around the class. At this point, the boys have all been so entranced by the lesson that they’ve stopped feeling squeamish.

Kamoshida: “Now for the last part, I shall be separating Mr. Sakamoto’s penis into its separate parts.”

Kamoshida starts at the base of Ryuji’s cock and cuts a ring around the whole thing, sliding an entire section of skin off.

Kamoshida: “See? Came off just like a glove!”

Kamoshida continued on, slicing off each layer of Ryuji’s dick until he had removed the entire thing and passed it around for the whole class to see. By the time Kamoshida had finished, Ryuji had passed out yet again.

Kamoshida: “Alright class, we still have a few more minutes before the class ends. You may all freely play around with the contents of the petri dishes. Meanwhile, I’ll be patching up Mr. Sakamoto here.”

Kamoshida picked up Ryuji’s unconscious and naked body and brought him to the nurse’s office where he patched him up by just slapping on some gauze on taping it in place. Not like Kamoshida had any medical knowledge, he just enjoys slicing into a guy’s junk. While patching him up, Ryuji slowly regained consciousness again.

Kamoshida: “Welcome back, Mr. Sakamoto. No wait, make that  _ Ms. _ Sakamoto.”

Ryuji suddenly goes wide-eyed as he remembers the past hour and quickly looks down at his crotch. His bandaged, empty crotch. In a fit of anger, Ryuji grabs onto Kamoshida’s collar and starts yelling at him.

Ryuji: “What! The! Eff! Kamoshida! This isn’t what we agreed on!”

Kamoshida: “I told you that you were going to be the subject of my lesson. And congratulations, you were the best subject ever!”

Ryuji: “You said all I had to do was get naked in front of the class! That was it! Not… not  _ this _ !”

Ryuji points at his crotch, upset at the damage that Kamoshida caused him.

Kamoshida: “Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that. But look on the bright side! Now you won’t have to worry about having another little brat like yourself ever again!”

Ryuji’s fuming at this point and tries to throw another punch at Kamoshida. Kamoshida, however, just pins him down on the bed.

Kamoshida: “Careful now, Sakamoto. Remember what happened last time? Do you want to end up back in the hospital with another broken leg?”

Ryuji: “You… then I’m going to the police!”

Kamoshida: “Hmmm… you could. But then your poor mother would find out about this little… change to your body. You wouldn’t want to disappoint her by letting her know she’ll never have grandchildren, would you?”

Ryuji freezes at that. That’s right, he doesn’t want his mom to know about this. Last time she apologized when Kamoshida broke his leg. What would she do if she found out about  _ this _ ?

Kamoshida: “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class I have to teach.”

Kamoshida leaves the nurse’s office, heading back to the classroom. Once he returns to the classroom, he was greeted by quite the scene.

The boys in the class played around with the remains of Ryuji’s junk. A few of the circumcised boys played around with Ryuji’s foreskin, putting it on their dicks like a glove pretending they still had their foreskins.

Others were playing with the shell of Ryuji’s testicles. One of the boys even dared another to put it in his mouth. The boy complied… and even chewed it up and swallowed, causing the others to in unison say “ewwwww” while laughing it off.

Kamoshida: “Alright, class is almost dismissed, but before you go, please fill out a survey to let the school know how much you enjoyed the lesson!”

The boys in the class filled out their surveys. Needless to say, they all gave Kamoshida a 5-star rating for showing them a one-of-a-kind sight. This was all to boost up Kamoshida’s reputation with the school even further, with his mysterious sex education classes that somehow all the students love. Oh, and of course to give Kamoshida some fap material. The projector he was using also recorded video, meaning he could play back the castration of Ryuji Sakamoto as much as he pleased, together with the videos of other boys he had castrated over the years.


End file.
